Several glycoproteins have been isolated in a homogeneous state from human colostrum whey by acombination of DEAE- and CM-cellulose chromatography, and were shown to stimulate the growth of L. bifidus var. Penn. Thece glycoproteins will be thoroughly characterized from phisical-chemical and immunochemical points of view. Included in such studies will be the molecular weights, optical rotations, constituent carbohydrates and amino acids, and, wherever possible, the sequence of individual oligosaccharides. Next, the carbohydrate moieties of the glycoproteins will be removed by the Beta-elimination reaction method, the released carbohydrate will be separated from the residual protein, and both will be tested for L. bifidus var. Penn. growth promoting activity. The active oligosaccharides will be investigated closer in regard to their composition and monosaccharide sequences, and their structures will be compared with those of the lactose-derived oligosaccharides previously isolated by other investigators and shown to possess L. bifidus growth promoting activities.